Tokka Week 3
by Snow22
Summary: These are the themes for August 1st-August 8th! It inculdes these themes: Shopping, When I'm with You, All in the family, hell hath no fury, diplomat, the blind leading the blind and lullaby. :3


Intro:

Seven parts these lovers will play, each day awakening a new journey. Each step will get them closer, each will help them see what they purely want. And with this wish upon my breath, I do now record their stories shamelessly and with head held high. Here I see them grow and learn, here I see them blossoming. –Snow22

Day One: Shopping

During the hefty trails of Aki and Haru's journey, they including Toph and Sokka had stopped at the edge of a steep hill where below there was a lit village. The fire was beginning to die out, Aki and Haru snuggling close together in each other's embrace falling into slumber. Toph kicked up her feet, holding a loudly growling stomach while picking at a hold in her pants. She heard Sokka shift and begin to make his bed but she grabbed his wrist.

"Ow!" He stared down at her enclosed hand, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." She directed her fingers to her lips and pointed with a thumb to the village. "My clothes are all worn ragged. I wanna get a new outfit and not this Fire Nation crap." She felt the fabric and stuck out a tongue in disgust.

"But we don't have that much money on us."

"That's why we're not going to pay." She gave an evil smile, "It's time to do some sneaking about Snoozles!"

His jaw dropped wide, pointing at her accusingly, "That's totally wrong!!" His lip quivered slightly when he saw that frown on her face. The dying embers grew a more emphasized saddened look and her eyes were shifting nearly to wet tears. Seeing the look on her face, the child-like idiom she always carried struck a chord in his heart every time. Unable to resist her charm held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine…" His views started to shift, "This will be like the time we gambled all that cash! Come on, you are the Blind Bandit after all."

She gave an infamous wide-toothed smirk and stuck a thumb up after patting his hair down, "You know it Snoozles. Just follow my lead."

He looked behind his body into the moonlight where Aki lie peacefully with hands folded near her head. She snuggled upon Haru's stomach and smiled just a bit as if to encourage him to have some fun with the blind girl this evening. With a nod, he turned heel and dashed just behind her feet. She held up a thumb then pointed to the first building.

He felt his face light up just a bit when her fingers wrapped around his whole hand and led their pulses to be synchronized. He nearly yelped as they sped behind a brush protecting them from sight. The flames of the torches were dying down in the open marketplace. A merchant was snoring loudly near his produce with feet crossed and hat tipped over his eyes. Just a few feet from that was a clothing rack where Sokka saw an outfit similar to Toph's original one. A spark grew as he carefully tip-toed over and snatched the clothing for her. She smirked as he handed it to her, their hands connecting again.

"See Snoozles, I didn't even have to do anything for you to get those for me. Why'd you do it?"

He blushed itching his head, "Well you did need some new ones and you will looks so pretty in those."

She found herself smiling with a bit of tears in her eyes but she forced them away. "Well, we've got more stuff to get. Let's grab what we need and go back to the hill."

So they followed one another, scooping fruit into their bags as full as they could. The aroma was enticing, making the feelings even more exciting. They frolicked among the open carts, stealing anything not bolted down and what they could hold. She managed to sneak her way into some pockets gathering more jewelry and cash. Toph placed a crown upon her scalp and let her bun down in locks of waterfall black ink. Sokka playfully bowed to her and took an hand. She blushed under the moonlight as he kissed her palm softly. But quickly he was shaken off, and the two continued on the raid.

The night was slowed to a halt, the morning sun arriving. The cold hush of the soothing wind rushed across the hilly side as the two pretended to sleep inside a poorly-made tent. Their loot lie inside, and they examined each piece carefully and with pride. They held the results of their shopping experience, and that was the first time on the journey ahead she felt Sokka's lips press against her cheek. She flared up, and he felt her warm up. They snuggled against each other, both slightly giggling with breathy tones. He propped his leg up and had her rest on his chest until Aki would make sure they were up in the late hours of the morning.


End file.
